


Sweet Little One

by MonsterWhoLies



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Beyond Birthday, Alpha L, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gaslighting, L should know better than to leave his precious Omega alone with Beyond, Large Cock, M/M, Omega Light, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, Shota!Light, Size Difference, Size Kink, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWhoLies/pseuds/MonsterWhoLies
Summary: “I couldn’t leave my sweet little one,” He responded with a small smile he’d seen on L’s face a million times, an imitation of his twin brother that he’d perfected years ago.  The Alpha swallowed hard as the pretty thing before him fidgeted slightly and blushed at the small bit of praise.Oh my, this is too easy.





	Sweet Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags...if you find something in the fic that's not in them that should be included, let me know, I'll add it...otherwise, if you don't like it , don't read it, and move on.
> 
> MWL

“I’ll be back in an hour or so, okay?  He’s sleeping and I didn’t want to wake him, so just let him know I’ll return soon if he gets up,” L muttered absently as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.  “I have to sign the papers regarding the claiming with the Yagamis’.”

Beyond yawned in response where he stood near the door in a pair of low-slung pajama pants, having been woken up by his brother only a few minutes before.  He nodded and rubbed his eyes as he held open the door for L

“Maybe…uh, feed him if he’s hungry?”  L mumbled as he gestured towards the upstairs and shrugged.

“Yeah…sure,” B rolled his eyes.  “Don’t worry about it.  How hard can babysitting one little Omega be?  He’ll probably still be asleep when you get back.”

L let out a soft grunt of agreement as he stepped out the door.  The other Alpha was clearly exhausted, dark circles under his eyes as he exited their shared abode, worn out after seeing Light through his heat over the course of the last several days. 

He’d only just brought his new mate home last night.  B had heard them come in.  The scent of sex and Omega slick still clung to both of them, wafting down the hall in silent temptation. 

Beyond headed to the kitchen to brew some coffee and make breakfast in case Light did wake up.  He was just finishing putting together a plate to set aside for later and pouring his second cup of coffee when he was interrupted.

“L?” The soft, lilting voice of the young Omega murmured as he entered the room, footsteps padding quietly across the floor as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands sleepily.  Beyond turned slowly, forcing himself not to grin and give away the most delicious idea that had just popped into his head.

“I didn’t know where you went…”  The brunet mumbled.  “Is it okay that I, um, came down?”  He asked, biting his lower lip nervously, eyes wide as he peered at Beyond for permission and approval.

Beyond chuckled internally.  His twin really had fucked the attitude right out of his new mate.  Light was well on his way to becoming an excellent little Omega for L.

“I couldn’t leave my sweet little one,” He responded with a small smile he’d seen on L’s face a million times, an imitation of his brother that he’d perfected years ago.  The Alpha swallowed hard as the pretty thing before him fidgeted slightly and blushed at the small bit of praise.  _Oh my, this is too easy._

“Are you hungry?”  He asked, taking the freshly brewed cup and the plate of food toward the dining room as Light yawned and stretched his arms above his head absently so that the oversized t-shirt of L’s that he wore rode up to the tops of his slim thighs.  He was adorably unconscious of just how fucking sexy he was like that.  The innocence he projected even after his heat made Beyond’s mouth go dry, pupils dilating with desire.  Light nodded and followed him to the other room, blushing brighter as Beyond gestured for Light to sit in his lap.

“Come here baby,” Light sweet little bottom came to rest on the tops of B’s thighs as he sat sideways in his lap. “So good for me…” The Alpha whispered against the shell of Light’s ear, sending a shiver through the Omega.  Beyond's hand ran up and down the slender legs before him, relishing the softness of the bare skin.  His fingers slid up under the shirt and was pleased to find that Light wore nothing beneath.

 _That’ll make this even easier._   He thought as Light squirmed.  Beyond pinched his thigh in warning.

“Stay still for me honey.”

“I-I thought…I was going to eat?” Light squeaked out as B lifted his shirt in the back, his hand sliding down to knead the supple cheeks with a practiced touch. 

“You will…” The Alpha kissed Light’s throat, already littered with small hickeys from L during his heat.  His fingers slipped between the taut, little globes of the young Omega’s ass and was pleased to find that Light was already slickening from his ministrations.  The brunet let out a choked sound of surprise that was just too adorable as Beyond circled the wet entrance teasingly before sliding one long finger inside. 

“But I think your cunt is awfully hungry too, baby,” He explained as he began to pump the digit languidly, eliciting a soft whine from the Omega.

“L…ngh…”  Beyond smirked internally as Light’s hands gripped his shoulders hard, body shaking as the scent of his arousal filled the air.  He added a second finger and relished the whimpering moan that passed from Light’s lips. 

 _He’s still so tight…even after being fucked silly for a couple of days.  Damn, gotta love Omegas._ He thought as he shoved a third finger in and held onto Light firmly as he gasped and tried to escape.

“Naughty boy…be good,” Beyond growled out, nipping at the swanlike column of the young man’s neck in warning.  He was hard as a rock inside his pants and wanted nothing more than to get inside the warmth squeezing his fingers in a suffocating grip. 

“Stand,” He ordered the Omega in a voice laced with an Alpha’s timbre.  Light scrambled to rise, letting Beyond position him facing toward the table.  “Lift up that shirt sweetheart, show me that cute little ass of yours.”

Beyond was thrilled at the immediate compliance as Light exposed himself, holding the front of the shirt against his chest as he shivered slightly and continued to face forward.  He was so goddamn obedient and B was loving it.  The Alpha grinned unabashedly as he slid his pajama bottoms down and kicked them off, freeing his rigid length before sitting down once more.

“Spread your cheeks, baby, I want to see your hole.”

“I can’t hold up the shirt and-”

“Hold the shirt in your teeth,” Beyond rolled his eyes and waited as Light did as he asked, effectively gagging himself.  He then proceeded to reach back to grasp a firm, bouncy cheek in each hand and spread himself wide for the Alpha.

Beyond licked his lips at the delectable sight of Light’s glistening pink entrance and moved his own hands to the Omega’s hips to guide him backward until it kissed the tip of his aching cock.  Light whined as his hole twitched against the thick head.

“I’m going to give you my cock now, baby,” Beyond muttered, pulling Light downward and staring at the sight of the fat tip of his cock slipping within, spreading the Omega’s tight little hole impossibly wide around him.  Light throbbed around his length as he struggled to accommodate the girth spearing him open.  B ignored the brunet’s muffled cries of pain, fingers digging into the slim hips of the young Omega as he slid in deeper, steadily forcing in every thick inch of his rigid cock. 

“Take it all for Daddy, that’s right,” He whispered darkly as he flexed his hips upward, yanking Light down hard to take the last of him fully.

“Mmm…” Beyond groaned as Light pulsed around him.  “That’s good baby, milk my cock with that tight little cunt.” He hooked Light’s legs on the outside of his own and pulled him back against his chest, cock shifting deliciously inside the slick heat. 

“That’s perfect, honey,” He praised the Omega, tugging the shirt from Light’s mouth and rubbing circles on his little belly.  “Keep my cock nice and warm like a good boy while we eat breakfast.”

Beyond reached out to pick-up a piece of tamagoyaki with his fingers and held it up to the young man’s mouth.  Light’s brow furrowed in slight annoyance.

“I can feed myself…” He mumbled quietly as he reluctantly opened his mouth to let B slide it in.  The Alpha was amused at the bit of defiance and decided he would actually enjoy the sassy attitude…in small doses that is.  He let it slide for that reason alone this time.

“Hmm, I know you can baby,” He placated the brunet with a nod and reached for another piece.  Light seemed to accept this and they continued until he’d cleared the plate.

Beyond could feel his own patience running out as he carefully slid their chair a little way back from the table and spread his thighs, forcing Light’s to part wide as well where they were currently hooked on the outside of his own. 

“L?  What are you doing?”  Light gasped out in surprise.  Beyond ignored him completely as he lifted the Omega’s slim legs, bending them at the knees and resting his bare feet on the Alpha’s strong thighs. 

“I’m gonna feed your little pussy my cum sweetheart,” He replied as he gripped Light’s waist and lifted his smaller body up until only the tip of his cock remained inside before lowering him onto his massive length again.  Light cried out as Beyond continued, rolling his hips upward as he dragged the Omega down repeatedly.

“Shit, so tight baby…such a hot, wet little fuckhole for Daddy’s cock…”  He muttered as he jutted up into the pulsing channel that was gushing slick now, an obscene squelching sound filling the air to mingle with Light’s moans and gasps.  The Alpha grasped Light’s trembling thighs behind the knees and pulled them tightly to the Omega’s chest, effortlessly holding him there as he continued to relentlessly fuck into his slick hole.  His balls slapped wetly against Light’s ass as he drove even deeper than before, eliciting a cry from the boy that simply fueled the Alpha’s lust.

“Yeah, fucking _take it_ ,” Beyond growled as he slammed Light down hard a final time, forcing the Omega to hold him deep as he painted his insides white with his cum.  Light moaned loudly as the sensation of being filled with B’s hot seed triggered his own orgasm, come spilling out of his little cock on to his tummy.  The Alpha groaned as he realized he was still hard as a rock even after coming.  He started thrusting again, enjoying the whimpers and whines that Light let out as he slid in and out of his overstimulated body.  The wet squelching grew louder once more as his come mixed with the Omega’s slick.

“Please, L…it’s too much…” Beyond let out a huff of annoyance and lifted Light off his cock, turning him around and making him kneel on the floor between his spread legs.  He ran his fingers through Light’s hair and tugged him toward his wet cock.

“Open wide, baby,” Beyond sighed with pleasure as he was enveloped in Light’s mouth, lips stretching obscenely around him as he slid deeper.  The Omega’s throat convulsed as he pressed against the back of it.  Light’s eyes widened in panic. 

“Relax, tilt your chin up a bit…that’s right…” Beyond responded, rising to his feet and improving the angle to allow Light to take more of his cock down his throat until finally his balls rested against the brunet’s chin.  He slowly slid out giving Light a chance to catch his breath, before slipping down his throat once more.  Beyond gradually picked up the pace as he felt Light relax, eyes glazed over as instinct won out and he let the Alpha fuck his face. 

“Look so good with my cock in your mouth, fucking whore for it, aren’t you?  I bet you’d like both of your holes filled at the same time, huh?”  Beyond eyed the cum and slick dripping out of Light’s ass onto the floor as he considered the possibilities.  “Look at you, so sloppy and wet…a perfect little cumslut.”

Light whimpered and tried to shake his head, but was silenced as Beyond held him in place and thrust his entire length into his mouth a final time, coming hard and spilling down the Omega’s throat.

“Oh, fuck yes…”  He moaned, grinding against Light’s face as he gripped him hard and made him take every drop.  “So good, baby…ngh…”  He muttered as he slid out of the cavern of Light’s mouth with a happy sigh.  Beyond chuckled as he heard the front door open and close.  _Excellent timing as always, L…_

“B?  Why do I smell…” L’s voice trailed off as he came into the dining room and took in the scene before him.  Light gazed from one man to another, going pale as he realized what had just happened.  A sudden flash of anger filled the little Omega’s face and as Beyond shrugged at L with a shit eating grin on his face, Light sprang at the Alpha and started hitting him with his small fists.

“Y-you…asshole!  Fucking jerk!  How dare you-” Beyond snickered as Light was dragged off him by L and thrown over his brother’s shoulder.  “Put me down!  I’m going to kick his ass…I’m going to kill him…I’m going to…”  Light’s screams faded away into unintelligible cursing as L hauled him upstairs, snarling all the while and slamming their bedroom door.  Beyond finally rose from the chair, pulling his pajama pants back on and grabbing the now cold coffee off the table.  He hummed a happy tune as he made his way to the kitchen to brew a fresh cup and wondered just how pissed off his brother would truly be once he calmed down his Omega.


End file.
